


First female experience

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, Threesome, don't read if you are going to complain, poor grammar, steve and Bucky want to know what it's like to have sex with a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Steve and Bucky ask the reader if she wants to have a threesome with them because they want to know what it feels like to have sex with a woman and they asked her because she's their closest female friend.





	First female experience

Shocked is the only word that came to mind when Bucky and Steve asked you something that could change your relationship with them forever. At first, you thought it was a joke but then you looked into their eyes you could see they were serious. "Wait you guys seriously want to have a threesome with me? Why?"

"We want to know what it feels like to have sex with a woman and since you're one of our closest female friend we thought we would ask you" Steve replied. They've been talking about it for months but they never brought it up until you mentioned how much you missed having sex.

Although you were skeptical about doing it you were flattered they asked you instead of Wanda or Natasha. "As long as both of you are ok with it I'm more than happy to join you guys. You guys just need to tell me when and where and I'll be there." You had a devilish grin on your face as you checked out both of the men in front of you before you got a text saying you were needed for a mission. "I have to go but I'll call you when I'm free so we can schedule it ok?" you gave them both a hug before you left their apartment.

* * *

 

It had been a month since the three of you were in the same city. The day you arrived back to New York you called Steve to tell him if him and Bucky were still interested in the threesome. He excitedly said yes and asked if you could go to their apartment so the over avengers wouldn't hear them.

So now here you were standing in front of them, both of them had a smiled plastered on their face and you unbuttoned your trench coat "Alright who's first?" You asked while taking off your trench coat and revealed that you were only wearing lingerie underneath.

Both men were pleased with your lack of clothes. "Do you want to go first or should I?" Steve looked over at Bucky but his attention was on your body. "Buck"

After Bucky didn't reply to Steve you decided for them "Alright I'll blow both of you at the same time and while I'm doing that you guys can decided who wants to fuck me first." You got down on your knees and started undoing Steve's pants before moving on to Bucky.

"So how was your day?" Steve tried to make small talk.

You let out a small laugh before you pulled both of their cocks out and started pumping them in your hands. "Do you really want to know or are just trying to fill the silence that's in the room."

"A little of both" Steve stuttered once he felt your lips around his cock and felt his tip hitting the back of your throat. "Oh shit buck, she doesn't have gag reflex" you shook your head no before you reached out for Bucky's cock.

Steve whimpered when you pulled his cock out of your mouth and took Bucky's cock in your mouth. You did the same thing to Bucky that you did to Steve and repeated this action with both of them until both super soldiers were moaning messes. "I want you guys to cum on my chest" you told them when you felt Steve's cock twitching.

After a few more tugs Steve found himself cumming all over your breasts. "Fuuuck" Steve cursed and Bucky to cum shortly after. Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve while you got their cocks and used them to spread their cum all over your breast.

"Have you decided who's going first?" you asked.

You watched as they talked to each other for a few seconds before Steve decided to speak up "Bucky can go first" Steve pressed a kiss on Bucky's lips before he took a seat on the recliner that was in their room.

Bucky to a seat at the foot of the bed and motioned for you go towards him. Once you were in front of him so you were straddling him and guided his cock so it was lined up with your entrance "Oh wow" you sighed when you sunk down on Bucky's cock and felt him filling you up.

It had been a while since you had sex so you were enjoying the sensation of having someone inside you again. Bucky started massaging your ass as you rode his cock "God you're so into aren't you buck?" you heard Steve's voice while Bucky was whispering the filthiest things in your ear.

"Yes and you're going to be into it too when you're inside her" bucky grunted. You let out a whimper when you felt Bucky slapping your ass repeatedly with his metal hand.

"Oh god ! Bucky yes yes yes yessss" you moved both of Bucky's hands to your chest. He squeezed them gently while you began to bounce on his cock. Both of you were getting so into it you guys forgot that Steve was in the room. You only realized he was there because you heard a third moan. Looking over at Steve you bit your lip when you noticed he was masturbating "enjoying the show?" you moved Bucky's head so his face was between your chest.

You let out yelp when you felt him biting your breast "he's a biter. Tug his hair, he gets rougher when you pull his hair" Steve chuckled and moved his hand faster as he watched his boyfriend grope your body. Doing what Steve told you to do you grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled it.

Bucky let out a growl and started leaving hickeys all over your neck "I'm close". Hearing those words encouraged you to move faster. You wanted to cum at the same time so you reached down and started playing with your clit. Bucky in the meantime took your left breast in his mouth and started sucking on it.

With a couple of more thrusts you felt yourself cumming "yes yes YESSSSSS" you shut your eyes and let your orgasm take over. A few seconds later you felt Bucky's hot cum inside you. You two kept moving until both of your orgasms washed away.

Steve was so eager that the minute Bucky pulled out and got out of bed he stood up shouted "My turn". Without saying anything you rolled over so you were on your back and wait for Steve to join you on the bed. "I'm always top" steve commented when he got on the bed and spread your leg.

You could hear bucky in the corner agreeing with Steve's comment as Steve slid inside you . You let out a "oh shit" you closed your eyes in pain due to the fact that you were still sensitive from Bucky.

"Are you ok?" Steve sounded worried.

"Still sensitive because of your boyfriend" you bit your lip "just go slow at first ok?" Steve did what you asked and started out slow until you gave him the ok to speed up. Once you gave him the ok Steve turned into a completely different man.

The deeper Steve thrusted inside you the deeper you would dig your nails into his back. "Buck lube up" Steve ordered Bucky. Bucky complied and went to their nightstand and got the lube out. He coated his cock with it before he got behind Steve and started teasing his asshole. "On the count of three Ok? 1. . .2. . .3" on three Bucky pushed his cock inside Steve.

"Ohhhhhh" Bucky breathed out. It took a while for you guys to find a rhythm but once you found it the sound of skin slapping and dirty talk filled the room.

"Shit shit shit" Steve swore repeatedly. You could tell he was seconds from coming because you felt his cock twitching inside you. You made eye contact with Bucky and managed to tell him to go faster. Luckily both men heard you and both of them went faster until both you and Steve came at the same time.

"YESSSSSS OH GOD" you let go of Steve and gripped the bed sheets as you came for the second time. Bucky took advantage of the fact that you let go of Steve and pulled him towards him. Bucky started thrusting inside him wildly until his came inside Steve.

The room went silent for a few minutes while all three of you trying to catch your breaths. Looking at the two men in front of you and you were surprised that you didn't get any jealousy vibes from either men throughout this entire thing. You knew if you had a threesome with your partner and another girl you would get jealous watching your partner fuck the other girl.

After a few more minutes you finally decided to get up and leave. You didn't want to over stay your welcome and you could tell both men looked like they wanted to go to sleep "This was fun." you got up and got your coat and lingerie.

"Yeah this was fun y/n, would you be interested in doing it again some time?" Bucky asked and you looked at him surprised as you buttoned your coat.

"Yeah, just call me up when you guys want to hook up again." you looked over at them one last time before you left their apartment and went home to sleep


End file.
